Lo Dudo
by kiddo09
Summary: Anda y ve, te está esperando, pero dudo que te pase igual con él...


Bueno por fin mi obsesión por esta pareja me ha orillado a escribir un fic, espero les agrade, es mi primer historia y se que no soy la mejor escritora del mundo, pero era escribir esta historia o estudiar :P

Lo siento si hay algún horror de ortografía, culpare al facebook de mi mala escritura jaja

Canción "Lo dudo" de Jumbo haciendo un tributo a José José, les recomiendo la escuchen mientras leen el fic, le pone una mejor atmosfera.

_**Negrita **__- Canción_

Letra normal -presente

"_entre comillas e itálica_" – recuerdo

K-on no me pertenece y todo eso

**"Lo Dudo"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anda y ve, te está esperando<strong>_

* * *

><p>Estabas en mi cuarto, frente al espejo tratando de arreglarte lo más posible para él. Te miraba desde mi cama con amarga melancolía, trataba de disimular pero supongo que era obvio.<p>

-¿Crees que me pinte mucho? me preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza, realmente no me sentía con ganas de hablar.

- mmm… no crees que voy muy arreglada, tal vez se molestará si voy vestida así… mejor debería quedarme a hacerte compañía.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anda y ve<strong>__**, **__**no lo hagas por mí**__**, **__**somos solo amigos**_

* * *

><p>-No… debes de ir, ya le habías dicho que se verían en el centro comercial, además, no me va a pasar nada por quedarme sola jajaja<p>

Dije esto muy a mi pesar, me dolía en el alma pero que podía hacer, yo tan solo era su amiga, su mejor amiga pero nada más, quien era yo para impedirle que fuera a esa cita.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Estas Nerviosa<strong>_

* * *

><p>- Ya sé que no te va pasar nada, bueno con lo descuidada que eres nunca se sabe jaja<p>

- oye!

- jaja, bueno pero si podría quedarme y cancelarle, de todos modos no tengo tantas ganas de ir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anda y v<strong>__**e**_

* * *

><p><em>-<em>Vamos Mio, tú la reina de la puntualidad y esas cosas, no vas a ir a un compromiso? El mundo se va a terminar hoy o qué?_ Jajaja_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y que sientas con él<strong>__**lo que sentías conmigo**_

* * *

><p><em>- <em>Claro que no, no seas tonta, bueno ya, iré ya que te muestras tan insistente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pero lo dudo,<strong>__**conmigo te mecías en el aire**_

* * *

><p>"<em>-Ritsu, no debiste, digo me gustan y todo pero… <em>

_Entonces me abrazaste como si no hubiese un mañana, sabía que esas flores te gustarían, son tus favoritas después de todo._

_Me seguías abrazando y casi podía ver tu cara sonrojada, escondida en el hueco de mi cuello._

_-Gracias Ritsu._

_Te oí susurrar, eso era suficiente para saber lo que sentías, tu abrazo lo decía todo… "_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Volabas en caballo blanco el mundo<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em>-Ritsu, ya ponte a estudiar o reprobaras<em>

_Volteaste a verme desde la mesa en el centro de mi habitación._

_-Sí, ya voy mamá_

_Me levante de la cama para ir hacia dónde estabas, te volviste a tu cuaderno y no pude evitar pensar en una forma de molestarte._

_-Mio-chuan_

_Susurre en tu oreja, provocando un salto de sorpresa al que ibas a responder con un golpe, pero fui más rápida y me abalance sobre ti, cayéndote encima._

_-Tonta_

_Te oí decir mientras me quitabas la banda del cabello, cerré los ojos esperando el contacto de tus finos dedos sobre mi rostro. Sentí el deslizar de tus dedos y me apoyé en mis brazos para no dejar todo mi peso sobre ti. _

_Abrí mis ojos para contemplar tu hermoso rostro, estábamos cerca, pero aun faltaban unos centímetros, que recorrí para cerrar la molesta distancia entre las dos…"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aquellas cosas no podrán volver<strong>_

* * *

><p>Volví a la realidad, el pasado se queda en el pasado, y lo que estoy viviendo ahora no tiene nada que ver con mis felices memorias.<p>

-¿Entonces si vas a ir?

Pregunté casi con un hilo de voz, recordar no me hace nada bien.

-Sí, tienes razón no puedo romper mi compromiso solo por decidía.

Me miraste como pidiendo disculpas, y caminaste en dirección a la puerta, te estaba dejando ir, en espera de que encontraras en él, lo que a mí me había faltado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y es que lo dudo<strong>_

* * *

><p>Pero no podía evitar pensar que estarías mejor conmigo, que con cualquier otra persona.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>A veces me has llorado por un beso<strong>_

* * *

><p>Estabas parada frente a la puerta, dudando si irte o no, parecía sencillo pero yo sabía lo que había dentro de tu cabeza, un dilema más grande que el abrir una simple puerta.<p>

Y al verte así no pude evitar recordar la vez que llegaste a verme, después de una de tus citas con él, te deje pasar a mi cuarto y te escuche decir…  
><em>"-Ritsu…podrías besarme.<em>

_Hasta entonces no había visto tu cara, me habías dado la espalda desde que entraste al cuarto. Llorabas intensamente, aun así me mirabas directo a los ojos, suplicándome con la mirada._

_Me acerque a ti, no podía soportar verte así de destrozada, miles de preguntas se formaban en mi cerebro, pero sabía que no era el momento. Así que hice lo que me pediste, limpie suavemente tus lágrimas con las yemas de mis dedos y te bese._

_Correspondiste al principio, pero después te separaste como si hubieses hecho algo malo.  
><em>

_-Yo no….no debí….yo _

_Corriste a la puerta y dudaste por un segundo si abrirla o dejarla como estaba, la abriste con mano temblorosa y antes de marcharte me dijiste…_

_-Lo siento Ritsu, te juro que no volverá a pasar."_

Y ahí estabas, de nuevo parada en mi puerta, con la mano en la manija, decidiendo que era lo mejor para ti.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Llorando de alegría y no de miedo<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em>-Ri-ritsu es que yo t-te amo, pero sé que no me correspondes, pero por favor no me odies no podría soportarlo<em>

_-Que has dicho?_

_-Que te amo tonta, que estoy enamorada de ti, de eso te estoy hablando!_

_-Oh…._

_-Es todo lo que vas a decir, "Oh"_

_- Bueno es que no entiendo porque estas llorando_

_-Como que porque?_

_-Digo cual es el problema, no entiendo de donde sacaste la idea de que yo no te correspondo, porque para ser sinceras, estoy enamorada de ti desde que entramos a la prepa_

_-Ri-ritsu!  
><em>

_-Ja creías que yo no te querría, quien es la tonta ahora eh?_

_Acerque mi rostro al tuyo, para por fin cumplir mi deseo de tocar esos anhelados labios._

_-Qué! Y ahora porque lloras?_

_-Porque estoy feliz tonta, por eso"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dudo que te pase igual con él<strong>_

* * *

><p>-Bueno, me v-voy<p>

Al oír tu voz temblorosa, volví de mi viaje a los recuerdos, quería detenerte pero que excusa te daría, después de todo tú lo decidiste así.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anda y ve<strong>_

* * *

><p>-Ok… que te vaya bien Mio<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Te está esperando<strong>_

* * *

><p>Volteaste una última vez y cerraste la puerta tras de ti, el dolor me carcomía mientras te escuchaba bajar los escalones, quería correr para alcanzarte y retenerte, para que te quedaras conmigo, gritarte lo mucho que te amaba…<p>

Sin embargo, ahí me quede, postrada en mi cama, pensando y deseando que él te diera la felicidad que alguna vez pude darte yo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pero lo dudo...<strong>_


End file.
